


Short Bellarke Head Canons

by truenortherin



Series: Mini Bellarke Head Canons [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truenortherin/pseuds/truenortherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just basically going to be a thread of my miniature Bellarke head canons because I get bored when I write long stories but I love the short little spurts of romance.  The stories are definitely not related, one may be in The 100 universe, one may be in reality, it just depends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Bellarke Head Canons

Bellamy took Clarke's hand as he pulled her towards the rollercoaster. He would never get tired of the feeling of her hand in his, her nimble fingers twisted ever so slightly against his, and the simplicity of her little quirks that only he noticed. For being such a fearless person in regular situations, she was a surgeon who held people's lives in her hands everyday without flinching, it made him smile at her nervousness to go on a rollercoaster. When he had finally gotten her into the line, she held onto his arm, wrapping herself around his bicep, comforting herself in his stoic stance. He kissed the top of her head, rubbed his thumb against her cheek and smiled-his lips subtly lifting as he felt the warmth of her skin against his arm. The line moved slowly, building up the anticipation in Clarke's head and leaving Bellamy to reassure her that everything would be fine. Finally they were next. Luckily, the car just before them was filled before they could load, leaving Bell and Clarke first pick at which seat they wanted for their ride. Clarke gulped, then led Bellamy to the front of the car, the first seats. Bellamy grinned at her brave face, knowing inside she was a ball of nerves. 

As their car climbed the first hill, Clarke's hand went searching for Bellamy's, entangling herself in the bars and seatbelts before he gripped hers, settling her stomach. As the car sped down the first hill and went on to the second, Bellamy watched Clarke's face as it changed from fright, to awe, to hilarity. 

As the pair walked down the ramp towards the photo booth, Bellamy laughed as he caught sight of the moment the camera captured during one of the biggest hills--Clarke screaming, but with a smile, oblivious to her admirer, Bellamy, staring in awe as he laughed at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> If any readers have any suggestions I will try and add them to the series.


End file.
